Mannoroth
Taken from Lunar Falls thumb|Mannoroth the Destructor Mannoroth the Destructor was a Pit Lord whose ruthlessness and vile cunning made him quickly become one of the favoured lieutenants of his dark masters, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, the Eredar champions of the Burning Legion. Mannoroth was among the demons who made the excursion into Kalimdor many centuries ago during the War of the Ancients. Though he battled with brutal ferocity and millions fell at his four feet, he was defeated by Cenarius and his followers and sent back into the Twisting Nether as the Well of Eternity was destroyed. Mannoroth made his mark upon the orcs, however, far back in Draenor. Many years before the Dark Portal was first formed, Mannoroth, under instruction by Archimonde, formed a plan to put the orcs under the thumb of the Burning Legion. They would serve as harbingers of chaos, wiping out any potential resistance when the Legion arrived. With the help of Gul'dan, the Blood of Mannoroth was drunk by the chieftains of the clans. They were engulfed by a demonic bloodlust that wiped out the Draenei and damned the orcs forever. However, after the Dark Portal was opened and the orcs engaged the humans over the course of two wars, they were unexpectedly defeated and routed by the humans. The orcs, and in turn, Mannoroth, had failed. Mannoroth, painfully aware of this fact, made plans to have his vengeance. Finally, Archimonde was summoned by the lich, Kel'Thuzad, to the world of Azeroth. Mannoroth, eager to finally have his revenge on the night elves and the orcs, followed his master, searching for the orcs. The Nathrezim Dreadlord, Tichondrius, gloated openly that the Scourge had succeeded where the orcs had failed. This only enraged Mannoroth further, and he was horrified to discover that the orcs had left. Mannoroth and Tichondrius, in pursuit, followed Thrall and the Horde across the sea to Kalimdor. Archimonde reminded Mannoroth, though, that the orcs could still be a useful tool to them. Upon arriving in Kalimdor, Mannoroth sensed the foul presence of Cenarius, and he worried that the demigod could prove to be a chink in their plans. Tichondrius suggested that perhaps the orcs could be used to destroy Cenarius, for the orc who Mannoroth once corrupted years ago on Draenor, Grom Hellscream, was here, and had incurred the wrath of the demigod. Mannoroth spilled the Blood of Mannoroth into a fountain of life, defiling it. Grom Hellscream's shamans, sensing the power, led him to the fountain, and Grom unwittingly corrupted his clan by drinking its waters. Infused with the powers of the Legion, Cenarius was no match for the bloodlusted Horde. With the demigod dead, Mannoroth appeared and took full control of Grom Hellscream as the true invasion of Kalimdor began. Finding that the Orcs were still a formidable force under the leadership of Thrall, Mannoroth formed a new plan to take him out. Thrall found his former friend Grom Hellscream had fallen under the sway of the legion and vowed to save him. With the help of Jaina Proudmoore the Orc and Human alliance successfully destroyed Grom Hellscream's corrupted clan, captured Hellscream, and purged him of his madness. The taint however, was still within him. After Thrall reclaimed Grom Hellscream, Mannoroth lured them into the craters formed by the falling infernals, where he hoped to battle them to the death. Thrall confronted the demon lord in battle pouring all his strength and hatred for the demon into one powerful blast with his Doomhammer. Sadly, it was not enough. The powerful Mannoroth shrugged off the blow and tossed the young war chief across the crater leaving only Grom Hellscream. Mannoroth reminded Grom that he owned his body and soul and that the blood curse could never be broken. Grom Hellscream then faced the choice between giving into the demon corruption once more or resisting and saving Thrall. He chose his kin. In a heroic last stand Grom slipped past Mannoroth’s defenses and sliced open his weapon is found in World of Warcraft near the shrine dedicated to Grom Hellscream apperantly floating near a large demonic enclave]] chest. The demonic fires erupted outward slaying the surprised Mannoroth and mortally wounding Grom Hellscream. With the death of Mannoroth the blood curse on the Orcs was finally lifted. After his defeat, Mannoroth's remains and armor were spirited to Orgrimmar and were attached to a large, irregularly shaped treeAlso it is oted that his . The remains have become a memorial to warn against consorting with demons and celebrating the feat of [[Grom Hellscream in finally lifing the blood curse. Level 10 Mannoroth Statistics in Warcraft III Mannoroth is a Reign of Chaos Pit Lord. * 5675 HP (+272% more than a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * 570 MP (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * 72-79 piercing melee damage (+2% more than a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * 6 hero armor (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * Attributes ** 57 Strength (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) ** 26 Agility (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) ** 38 Intelligence (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * Abilities ** Shockwave (line damage) ** Thunder Clap (AoE around caster and slows units) ** Reincarnation (revives Mannoroth) ** Earthquake (ranged AoE damage on buildings and slows units) Earthquake Warstomp Shockwave Note: '' There are two types of Pit Lords. The type Mannoroth is based on is a non-playable type. The other type is the type Magtheridon is based on. This type is a neutral hero which is obtainable at a tavern in melee maps.'' Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Category:Burning Legion Category:Demons